


darling you gotta let me know (should i cool it?)

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AND THEN THEY MAKE OUT, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gun Violence, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Not spoilers, Ranting Danny "Danno" Williams, References to Sex, She is, Songfic, Team as Family, They're cops, a guy gets fuckin murked, and danny ranting abt it, and have bants, and the episode is season 1 so, based off of 1.03, did i write in a line that steve says in a future episode but said by danny, do i have regrets?, implied sex, it happened in the episode, its salvo, kono thinks she's hilarious, like its steve being a bitch for 2 seconds, no, steve's a jealous bitch lmao, therefore implying steve stole it and threw it back at him in that said episode?, they use guns, what im trying to say is theyre gay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: Steve’s grip tightened around the cold metal of his gun. He had never been the jealous type before.
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Danny "Danno" Williams, Kono Kalakaua & Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: keep it quick, say it brief [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421044
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	darling you gotta let me know (should i cool it?)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing this fandom so any feedback n constructive criticism would be amazing xx
> 
> hang on tumblr? @gaylupin
> 
> title from the clash - should i stay or should i go

“...And are you a cop,” Salvo was saying, voice sounding muffled against Steve’s singular focus on Danny.

Steve was really trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. It was a job. It meant nothing. Sid had been all but compromised, Danny and Kono were providing the distraction to get him out of there alive.

Didn’t really stop the jealousy curling in his stomach.

He and Danny were explosive. Instant chemistry. It started with Danny bitching, and Steve baiting it. Then it moved at a break-neck pace. A quick and dirty kiss in his car after saving Roland and his son (and the skeleton code), their teeth and tongues clashing as they pulled at one another desperately. One thing led to another and here they were. Together. _Boyfriends_ , trivial though it sounded.

And now Kono was kissing him, running her hands up and down his body while he laughed and enthusiastically reciprocated.

Steve’s grip tightened around the cold metal of his gun. He had never been the jealous type before.

Watching them together felt like an iron vice gripping his lungs and squeezing until he could seldom even speak, let alone breathe. His jaw clenched, eyes narrowed.

Salvo was speaking, threatening Kono and Danny because of their interruption. It sounded like static to Steve. All he needed was for him to draw a weapon on them, and then he could move.

And then the moment came.

In what felt like five seconds, Steve had rolled out from where he was hidden and bullets were flying all around him. The shootout didn’t last long after that.

Salvo was dead. 

-

The car air conditioning was going full-blast. Steve could feel the cold nipping at his skin through his shirt, but it felt kind of nice even so late at night.

“Nice shooting there, babe, maybe next time be a _little_ more careful where you’re aiming. One of ‘em nearly got me. It whizzed past my shoulder, so close I felt the breeze. That’s not like you, so do you maybe want to tell me what the hell is going on here. No, actually, don’t tell me, don’t even talk, because I still haven’t decided if I’m angry at you yet.”

“Danny-”

“Ah! What did I just say about talking, Steven.” Danny’s hands were really flying now. Steve kept his eyes trained on the road. “I’ll go real Jersey on your ass if your lips start moving again. For the rest of this car trip we are- we’re sitting in silence.”

Steve nodded, trying his best to control the smile that was trying to split across his face.

The silence, as Steve predicted, lasted all of two minutes.

-

An hour later saw Steve and Danny back in the car, debriefing with Kono and Chin had gone quickly and painlessly.

Steve navigated to his house on pure muscle memory, his thoughts whizzing with images of Danny and that same green-eyed jealousy threatening to claw its way back up his throat.

Danny, for his part, stayed quiet, staring out of the window.

Steve pulled up the driveway smoothly, getting out of the car without a word. Danny opened the door and his heart, words pouring from his mouth without slowing, as they so often did.

“I just don’t get it, Steve, I know I asked to know when I’d need to duck but I’ve never had to. Because you’ve never made it a necessity. So why were you so careless today?”

Steve grit his teeth before heaving a sigh and relaxing his tensed muscles. “I didn’t- I didn’t like seeing you and Kono. Together.”

Danny stared at him, face practically gormless in shock. Then, a sly, cunning, _flirty_ smirk overtook.

“Awh, baby, were you jealous? Was it jealousy?”

Steve let his eyes roam Danny’s body unabashedly, before snapping up to lock gazes.

“You wanna say something about it?” He challenged. 

Danny’s pupils dilated heavily. Steve could only imagine his own were similar.

“Do I?”

Steve pushed Danny against the front door, their fronts pressed together tightly. “Do you?”

Danny smiled that same smirk once again, leaning his head back to bare his throat. His tongue ran over his lips, with Steve’s eyes flicking down to follow it. They were no more than a hair’s breadth away from one another now.

“Please.”

Steve connected their lips in a desperate kiss. Their tongues snuck out to meet each other, twining carelessly. Steve had one hand gripping Danny’s hip, the other fumbling to get the key in the lock. Danny’s own hands were preoccupied with fisting in the back of Steve’s shirt, one inching upward to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Steve broke away from him, ignoring Danny’s indignant whine, and pushed the door open. They stumbled backwards into the dark house entwined as one.

-

Steve held the door open for Danny to walk through as they entered the Five-0 headquarters the next morning. Kono grinned at them, mischief glinting in her eyes, and pressed play on the radio she was holding.

_~I just had sex_

_And it felt so good_

_(felt so good)~_

**Author's Note:**

> comment / kudos?? it takes u no time at all <3


End file.
